Collision
by purehalo
Summary: The mission completed, the team on their way home. A celebration planned, but who could have forseen the nightmare that lay ahead. Brandt whump.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! And welcome to another whumpfest! There's not much plot to this one, just some good ol' team bonding!

All my love and thanks to the guys at Beta Branch for giving this the once over!

Disclaimer: My mission, is to make them mine...but until then...

* * *

><p>Red light bounced from stone to stone, illuminating the landscape as it ran its fingers across the dust and dirt that lay undisturbed in the distance. White light joined the red, casting shadows that danced across the baron ground in a macabre display of entwined love. The two colours melting into one as a flare, held firm within the grip of a patrolman, passed in front of the beams of white light being shone onto the carnage that lay across the smooth blacktop, just beyond the curve of the winding road.<p>

Flashes enlarged the shadows, sending them bouncing off the mountain that lay to the right, to settle on the floor of the desert to the left.

Wheels spun as if still attempting to finish the journey they'd started. Smoke rose, clinging to the soft wind that embraced the atmosphere, flecks of silver joined in for the ride creating the illusion of theatrics as if the stage were alive on the road beneath. The audience comprised of the ghosts that haunted the desert. Victims of crimes and accidents of the past. Unnoticed and unheeded. The air full of acrid burn caused those walking through the drama to take a second to wipe their noses of the smell. Cars parked everywhere at the crest of the bend. No pattern in their abandonment. Some with lights gracing the roofs, others less conspicuous but just as vital, bringing life saving equipment to the men and women gathered around a four door sedan. The side, caved in, bent and twisted as if the artist had been in the throes of an emotional breakdown. A larger vehicle, a truck of some description, lay on its side in front of the car, using the bonnet of the smaller vehicle as a pillow.

A man, trapped inside the smaller car, grappled for something tangible to hold onto; something that would anchor him to this world and keep him from slipping slowly into the next. His eyes darted in panic. All those around him were unknown, yet familiar in their uniforms. The darkness of the desert crept slowly toward the horror he was trapped within. Its icy tendrils reaching forward to envelop him in nothingness. To whisk him away from a redeemer who would come to liberate him from his prison. He closed his eyes, willing the reality to melt into something kinder, another dimension where he was safe and free, warm and comforted.

The journey should have been a routine, easy run, from one part of the desert to the city in the distance, its promise of safety held high above the landscape by the lights cast upward from its streets.

The twists and turns of the road were easily taken by the driver. For what was considered a local 'high traffic' area the car passed only a handful of vehicles as it made its way back toward the distant city. As the dusk settled, the driver had breathed a sigh of relief, the day's duties fulfilled, the evening held promise of relaxation amongst the company of friends. The equipment packed within the car had bounced innocently in the back. A few miles behind, another car travelled the same road, Its occupant also relaxing after a hard days work. On the opposite side of the road another vehicle travelled. It's driver less aware of the landscape as he drove recklessly toward the oncoming vehicles. His headlights neglected, his hand rested haphazardly on the wheel while the other hand raised a bottle of Jack to his lips. He drank greedily, the liquid burning as it made its way down his throat to his stomach, sending out numbing fingers to blind his mind from the burden of awareness. His troubles were all consuming as he coughed, spitting alcohol-soaked saliva onto the dash board. A grubby, rough hand wiped at his face. He closed his eyes as he drank what little remained in the bottle. The lack of headlights hid his vehicle from view as he swerved onto the wrong side of the road. The bottle fell from his grasp as his eyes opened to the headlights of the oncoming car. He would have screamed had he had time. He wrenched the steering wheel to the side, sending the truck into a spin that resulted in its rolling onto its side, trapping another car beneath its weight as the vehicles collided. The sound of scraping asphalt, groaning metal and breaking glass were the soundtrack to the collision. The symphony of carnage escalated as the truck continued on its slide, dragging its victim with it. Slowly, after what seemed an eternity, the two vehicles finished their dance and settled against the backdrop of the mountain. As the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon the echoes of the accident finally drifted away on the wind.

Minutes passed without movement, the air still warm and humid from the day's sun. A tyre spun. Liquid dripped. A voice cried out in pain.

The driver of the truck came to with a start, the alcohol taking a backseat as the adrenalin surged within his body. He grappled with the seat belt, finally freeing himself to land painfully on his side against the passenger door. As his mind processed his situation he began to realise the full extent of the crash. Beyond the windscreen, cracked and splintered, lay the second vehicle. Unlike the truck, the car had stayed upright, its front smashed and bent, its back crushed and bleeding. He pulled himself up toward the drivers side door and the exit to freedom, falling heavily to the ground below . Unaware of the cars approaching the carnage, he stood, stumbled, and slipped his way forward, using the remains of the truck as his guide rail.

"No. NO NO NO NO!" He exclaimed as the gravity of the situation hit him full force, sending him off balance. As he fell back down to the dirty ground beneath he caught a glimpse, a brief reflection of the driver of the car, his face slack and unresponsive. Someone ran toward the fallen man, trying to check him for injuries. As they caught the smell of alcohol from his heavy exhales they backed off, and instead focused their attention on the other driver, the victim to the other man's lack of sobriety.

Police cars and ambulances arrived within minutes. The stretch of road that held the accident within its grasp was close enough to a small town for help to arrive quickly, the inhabitants of said town having dealt with many a collision along that stretch of road.

Beyond the mountain a car drew near. Its driver leaned forward, hands gripping tightly to the wheel as he rounded the bend, only to be met with a uniformed officer waving him past. He drove carefully, slowly, needing to see yet terrified to look. He recognised the car, recognised its inhabitant. His heart paused mid beat. His breath caught within his throat. He barely stopped his car before leaping out and running toward the grotesque twists of metal and glass. Ignoring the protests of the officers attempting to stop him he surged forward screaming a name as he ran. Hands stopped him so he turned the full force of his panic toward them, demanding to know what had happened, intent on letting those know who were preventing him from moving forward that the man inside the car was a friend, a brother, family. The officer drew back slightly, now fully understanding the other man's panic. He held his hands out in a placating manner as he explained, the full force of the situation rolling over the other man like the winds of a hurricane.

Inside the car the injured man heard a sound, a voice, familiar and comforting despite its tone. The voice was shouting, demanding to be allowed access. The voice was the anchor the injured man needed to bring him back from the darkness.

_Benji._

Brandt forced his eyes open once more, his hand reaching out toward his friend. A woman to his left tried to calm him, tried to speak words of comfort as her hands moved like razor blades across his body.

She shouted something to her colleague and seconds later the familiar, comforting voice crossed the distance to secure its place beside him.

"Hey," said the Englishman in false levity as he climbed carefully into the passenger seat.

"Hi," whispered Brandt, taking hold of Benji's outstretched hand and gripping tightly.

"They wouldn't let me near. Not until your little friend gave the nod. Thanks, by the way."

The woman to Brandt's left nodded, barely looking up at Benji as she continued her search of Will's body.

Benji swallowed, trying to not show his reaction outwardly to the situation. "So, you're in good hands. They'll have you out of here in no time."

"You ok?" asked Will with concern.

"Me? Yes, of course I am. I'm not the one who played chicken with the truck, remember?"

"Didn't know he was there."

"Well, driving at night without lights while drinking will hide a car from view. Don't worry about that now. You just concentrate on doing whatever it is the nice lady tells you to."

Benji nodded toward the young paramedic. She moved her hands carefully across Brandt's body and he sucked in a breath as her fingers brushed his left side. Benji watched as she ducked down, picking up a torch to get a closer look.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his hand gripped Will's tighter.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about," she assured as she threw a look to her colleague who came to kneel beside her.

Benji ignored the exchange of looks, instead focused on Brandt who'd squeezed his eyes shut in a poor attempt to block out the nightmare.

"How're you feeling?"

Will opened one eye to look at Benji.

"Right, of course, silly question," said the former technician apologetically. Benji's eyes roamed the destroyed carcass of the car. The passenger side door had been ripped free by the impact of the crash and the drivers side door had been cut off by the emergency responders. The dash board was a mess of wires and cracked plastic. Will's knees were caught under the steering wheel column, the damage to his legs hidden beneath the twisted metal that was once the intact front of the car. Benji swallowed, forced his mind to focus and pulled his thoughts away from the vivid images his imagination was conjuring up.

"Hurts," whispered Will bringing his friend out of his shocked daze.

"Excuse me?" Benji leaned forward, trying to catch the paramedic's eye.

"Marie," she offered.

"Marie, is there anything you can give him for the pain?"

"Not just yet I'm afraid," said Marie as she repositioned herself beside Will's head. She pulled out a small penlight and pried open his eyes. Will swallowed as the small pinprick of light escalated his headache.

"What's his name?" Marie directed her question to Benji.

"William."

"Ok, William? We're going to put a neck brace on you. Its just precaution and it'll help keep you nice and steady. Its going to feel a little tight though, like a badly fitting bow tie, ok?"

She was reward with a small smile as she reached around, fastening the brace around Will's neck.

"Ok, there we go. Better?" she was answered with a subtle nod.

Marie reached down into the case by her knees and pulled out an IV bag. She deftly inserted a needle into one of the prominent veins in Will's arm, securing the tube with tape she then hooked the IV bag onto the top of the broken door.

"Ok William, I need to ask you a few questions and then I can help deal with the pain. You allergic to any pain meds at all?"

Will frowned, his mind trying to process all the words that had just been said. His brain was foggy but he forced an arrow of focus into the mass of thoughts cascading through his skull.

"No. Don't think so."

"He's not," said Benji, confidently. "Read your file," he said in answer to Will's unspoken question.

"Ok, that's good. William? I need to know how your legs feel. Can you open your eyes? That's good, now look at me. How. Do. Your. Legs. Feel?"

Benji's heart spun as he watched Will force his mind to understand the question.

"Not sure," whispered the injured agent. "Can't tell. My head hurts, and my side. Can't feel any pain in my legs."

"You've got a concussion, and there's a puncture wound in your side. From what we can tell your legs are pinned by the engine block. Are you certain you can't feel any pain in them?"

Will shook his head again, licking dry lips as he looked from Benji to Marie.

"Bad?" he asked.

Marie smiled, the action both confident and reassuring. "Your pressure is good, so's your heart rate. That's a good sign. You're probably just pinned but we're going to need time to make certain, ok?"

"How much time?" asked Benji in a small voice.

"My friends here are going to cut away the car piece by piece. They can't go too fast as we don't know what's supporting what under that mess at the front yet. So for now, William," she glanced at Benji with her eyebrows raised.

"Benji."

"So for now William, its you, Benji and me hanging out and shooting the breeze."

"Sounds like fun," whispered Brandt.

"Well, I'm told I'm good company," said Marie as she adjusted the IV to Will's arm. "You keep still, keep that pain at bay. I'm going to give you a mild numbing agent around the wound in your side, it'll feel a little weird at first but then the pain should hopefully abate."

Benji sat next to his friend, mouth agape. Surely they could just cut him free, ship him off to the hospital and then Ethan and the team could break him free to look after him themselves. That was how this was supposed to work. Right? Not being trapped in a car for god knew how long with nothing but a terrified Englishman and way too false-calm a paramedic for company.

Will's hand gripped Benji's tighter as Marie applied pressure to the wound in his side before she began administering the numbing injections.

"Sorry," she apologised as she pressed harder. At first the wound had seemed superficial, but as she examined closer she could see bone, proving her fear that a rib had punctured the skin. Better outward than in. She'd take that small grace over anything right now. She ducked down again, one hand against the injured man's side, the other shining a light over his knees. Her partner, Mike, was at the front of the car, shining his own light into the crushed front of the car. So far, neither light had met. She looked up, catching his eye. Shaking her head she conveyed her fear. They had no idea the damage caused, or if the victim was loosing blood. So far his vital signs pointed to the positive, but Marie knew all too well how quickly those signs could fail.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Psst, see that little review button? Go on, ya know you want to!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I love you all and your reviews and you taking the time to read this! You guys are the best!

I think i've said it before but just in case - i have no medical knowledge what-so-ever. I just go with what makes the best angst and whump.

So, without keeping you waiting any longer ...

* * *

><p>Will squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the lights flashing around the car, red and white beams of alarm signalling that all was not well in the night. The sounds around him seemed to force their way into his skull, pressing ever closer to his eyes, as if the noise could manifest itself in visuals, taking him under and losing him in the chaos. His heart began to beat faster as the noise increased. Voices, so many voices. Some shouted, others spoke normally. Yet their tones betrayed the levity they tried to cast around like sweets to excited children. Will was caught in the undercurrent of volume. He wasn't used to so much sound. He'd worked in the field then an office, each unique with their soundtracks but sharing the same thread flowing through. Control in the chaos of sound. Not this grotesque symphony that was all consuming, swallowing him under as he grappled for purchase against the walls working to take him down into the belly of the beast. He fought hard, tried to kick out but found his legs unresponsive, his arms twitched, fingers gripped as the world began to slip away. He could hear a sound in the distance, begging, pleading, shouting at him to hold on.<p>

Hold onto what?

His world had become volume against light. Colliding at a million decibels a second, travelling faster than the speed of a dying sun. A supernova of hell wrapping its arms around him and blinding him, deafening him against the promise of liberation.

He was losing the battle. He wasn't so sure he had the strength to care.

Something, simultaneously cold and warm , touched his face. The sensation was a distant one, as if he were far down in a well where only the most adventurous of rain droplets could reach. The feeling slowly intensified. The sensation growing to something more tangible. Hands? Voices? All amalgamated into one cacophony of existence. Somewhere amongst the destruction that reigned around him, he felt a voice. Not so much heard it. But _felt _it. Somewhere deep within his being, close to his soul but far away from the nightmares that plagued his waking world. It was saying words lost in the tide but the essence of them washed up high against his shore. Somewhere there was a body attached to the voice. Somewhere there was hope attached to his survival.

Marie held the oxygen mask tightly against Will's nose and mouth. She nodded to Benji to continue his dialogue. The agent licked dry lips, swallowed and allowed the flow of words to cascade from his mouth. He spoke of computers and gadgets, gizmo's and random technology that those listening would dismiss as a geek's musings on the future. He spoke of his ideas for team bonding vacations, nights out and excuses to go to theme parks, water parks, any kind of amusement parks he could think of. He held Brandt's hand tightly as he spoke, his voice had a pleading quality which he couldn't care less if anyone judged him on it. Tears welled in his eyes at the lack of response from his friend, his brother in arms.

"Don't panic, he's going into shock but you can help, just talk to him."

"About what?"

"Anything, just let him hear your voice, keep him with us."

Benji spoke, his voice aimed at Will's ears but his meaning directed toward his friend's heart. He was talking about some ski slope in Dubai that they need to try out when he felt a pull on his hand. The fingers he gripped stretched, then gripped back ten fold. Will swallowed. His eyes moving beneath the closed lids.

"You gonna open up those baby blues or do I have to keep sweet talking Marie for you?" asked Benji, his tears fell as Will's lids lifted a tiny amount. Barely noticeable if Benji hadn't been looking so intently.

Will moved his head, found he couldn't and began to panic again.

"Hey! Hey!" Marie said as she came into his line of sight. "Neck brace remember? You're ok. Just take your time and breathe deep. We've got you."

Will swallowed, the action seeming harder than it should. He closed his eyes but kept a tight grip on Benji's hand, encouraging the English agent to continue talking.

Benji didn't stop, barely came up for air. His voice had a soothing quality, the edge of panic sheered off now that he knew Will was still with him. Sort of. The hand within his had slackened slightly but there was enough pressure to reassure Benji that his friend was still with him. If Brandt could hold on then the least Benji could do was bore him.

Minutes dragged out, coming ever closer to the hour mark when Brandt, finally, opened his eyes again.

"And another thing," Benji said, a serious tone creeping into his speech. "Don't think I'm going to the be the one to explain to the boss's at HQ about what happened to all their stuff." He gestured around him with the hand that still held Will's. The movement bringing the injured agent further out of his doze. "I mean, seriously man, you buggered the crap out of all this gear. I'm a little annoyed at you, I have to admit." Benji looked back round to find blue eyes staring at him intensely. "Ah, decided to join in the conversation have we? Well about bloody time. Marie is starting to get a little tired of my voice."

"A little?" Marie suddenly came into Will's line of sight. She was glaring at the other man as she held up her penlight threateningly. "Dude does NOT know when to shut up. I bet you weren't even sleeping, he'd actually managed to talk you into a coma hadn't he?"

"Hey!" Protested Benji. He was about to protest further but stopped short as a quiet, soft chuckle reached his ears. Marie smiled triumphantly.

"See! William agrees."

"He doesn't agree," grouched Benji. "You've got him high as a kite on your happy juice."

Will laughed softy again. Admittedly the lack of pain he felt at that moment, along with the tingling sensation of the drug Marie had hooked him up with, was helping him find the funny.

"So William, what's so funny?" Marie asked as she shone the penlight into Will's eyes.

The injured man reached up, pulling the oxygen mask away from his face. "Benj's trying to flirt. With you."

"Oh is that so?" Marie smirked as she adjusted the mask back onto Will's face. She looked up into the shocked eyes of the English man. "My god, I do believe he's speechless."

"You know what? You two are just meanies."

"S'not a word." Whispered Will through the oxygen mask.

"Is so."

"Prove it."

"You prove it."

"Asked you first."

"Well I asked you second."

Marie was about to intervene and put a stop to the escalating, childish argument, when a commotion from behind the road block halted her mid breath. Shouting, cursing and what she was pretty certain was a female voice threatening to kill someone, came drifting over the wind toward the wreckage. Benji sat up straighter, glanced at Will who nodded his way, and carefully removed himself from the car.

Ethan stepped toward the patrolman blocking his path. The man was at least a foot taller than him, but what Ethan lacked in height he more than made up for in muscle. The patrolman was a young man, probably still new to the job. He didn't look all that confident that he could keep the angry man from gaining access to the wreckage. Beside him, his partner was in a similar standoff. He'd won the toss and gloated in his prize. All he had to do was stand in front of the woman and say 'I'm sorry, but you can't go any further." Seemed so simple. Especially as it was a girl he had to deal with. The _girl _currently stood toe to toe with him and had threatened to remove him from her path twice. Oh, and lets not forget the death threat that he wasn't too certain was said in jest.

"Let. Us. Pass." Ethan stepped forward with each word, his hands clenching and unclenching beside him. Unlike Jane he hadn't raised his voice. The patrolman in front of him would have actually preferred the shouting versus the low, seething growl that was currently assaulting his ears.

Jane's hand was raised, her fingers outstretched, she'd yet to decide on a slap or a punch. The fact that either could very well get her arrested was inconsequential at that moment.

"Excuse me!" An English accent came from behind the patrolmen. Nether dared look round for fear that the two intense people in front would use the distraction to their advantage.

"Ethan? Jane?"

"Benji, what the hell is going on?" asked Ethan without taking his eyes from the uniformed man in front. "We've been waiting for you back at the apartment."

"There's been an accident."

"We can see that," said Jane irritably as her patrolman tried to block her view of Benji. "You ok?"

"Me? Oh yes, I'm fine. Brandt's trapped in the car though."

At those words Jane's features softened as quickly as her hand fell to her side. She pushed passed the patrolman, who flinched, although he'd deny it later on.

"What?"

"He's trapped and he's hurt but they don't know how bad yet. They've been trying to cut him lose for the last hour but they have to go slow."

"Why?" asked Ethan as his patrolman moved out of the way. Now they knew these two were friends of the victim there was no need to stand in the way. Not that they were scared, definitely not that.

"His legs are trapped," answered Benji as he led the two toward the remains of Will's car. "The paramedic, Marie, she doesn't know how bad the damage is. They can't see anything so they're doing it section by section. But he's trapped and hurt and I don't know what to do so I've been sitting with him and talking and I think its helping but I'm not sure and he's so weak and they have him in this brace thing and on oxygen." Benji stopped as Jane turned him round and pulled him into a hug. "I'm really scared," he admitted.

Jane gripped Benji long after he'd wanted to disengage the hug. He wasn't expecting the embrace, and as comforting as it had been at first it was now only serving to remind him how close to losing Will they were. If Jane was scared, then damn, it was bad.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>So, our team are together, shall i just pop Will free and let them walk off into the sunset?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

You are all so amazing! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews and for taking the time to read! To those i haven't managed to get back to, big huge hugs to you for your reviews.

So without further delay, it's on with the show...

* * *

><p>Ethan stepped away from his team mates and slowly made his way toward Will's car. Correction, <em>what was left of Will<em>_'__s car_.

The back was caved in on one side, the rear wheels bent in awkwardly, as if the car were trying to kneel. The only thing that seemed intact was the roof. The back windows had blown out, the driver and passenger side windows still intact, the side doors however had been removed and abandoned along the edge of the road like unwanted pets. The front of the car was in pieces. Each part meticulously removed, like an outfit from a baby they had taken off bit by small bit. The front windscreen had splintered but was yet to shatter, although the way the emergency responders and personnel were gathering supplies it wouldn't be much longer until the windscreen was obliterated. Ethan's eyes drifted over the carnage of the collision. He daren't blink for fear of missing something vitally important that had been over looked. The control freak in him wanted to take charge, clear the area and pull Brandt from the car.

Brandt.

He had yet to look at the drivers side. His eyes avoiding what his mind wasn't sure it wanted his heart to see. Ethan glanced back. Benji had extricated himself from Jane's embrace and was filling her in on the events so far. The senior agent took a deep breath, turned back and forced his focus on Brandt.

The former analyst was sat back straight against the seat, as if trying to distance himself from the nightmare that held his legs. As Ethan walked toward the wreckage he could see where Brandt was trapped, his legs disappearing from view just above the knee. The front of the car forced inward by the intensity of the crash, engine parts could be clearly seen where the brake once sat. Ethan closed his eyes as his mind leap-frogged to a world with a crippled Brandt, forced into medical retirement and cast aside.

One more deep breath. He flexed his neck muscles and strode forward with confidence, lowering himself into the passenger seat he ignored Will and leaned forward to introduce himself to the paramedic by his friend's side.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. This idiot's boss."

"Hi Ethan," giggled Marie, "I'm Marie, Will's be keeping me company for the past few hours."

"He's not been boring you has he?"

"Oh no, great company. Very entertaining."

Will rolled his eyes at Ethan. But inside he was beside himself with relief that his team leader had come to take control, take charge, make things right and lead the way back into the world. He'd had enough of his prison. He was cold now, tired and emotionally spent. He'd managed to keep thoughts of 'what if' away from the forefront of his mind, but as he weakened the doubts took hold. Spreading their suspicions over him like shadows descending at dusk. When Benji had left he'd felt like a part of him had lost all hope, he knew the other man had only gone to speak to Ethan and Jane, but he needed one of them with him. No, he didn't need it, he was desperate for it. He couldn't do this alone, the weight of what could be was too huge for him to carry. He was beginning to resign himself to the fact that he was never escaping this vehicle. This fate.

This Prison.

He had collided with a possible future at a velocity surpassed by none.

Distractions. He needed distractions. He needed his team. His family.

They were never far away.

Ethan regarded the younger man, his eyes taking in every cut, every bruise. The dark circles under the injured agents eyes, the look of resignation that was not, could not, be allowed to take hold.

"You're late," Ethan said, without a hint of humour. "I said meet at ten, its very much past that so you are late."

"Sorry," whispered Will through the oxygen mask. "Got caught up in something."

At that Ethan grinned, broad and true as he took the other man's arm and squeezed, transferring his reassurance direct into the injured man's heart.

"Ok, well you're forgiven," he squeezed Will's arm tighter, "this time only."

"Ok."

"Marie, how's he doing?"

"Considering how long he's had to put up with me, he's doing well," she said happily, her eyes betrayed her though so she looked away and carried on checking over Will's vitals.

"Brandt? You're going to get out of this. You hear me?"

Will nodded tiredly, but Ethan noted, with some pride, that there was a slight determination creeping into his friend's eyes.

"We'll have to have our night out some other time. And this time you get to pick the place. I checked out the place Benji picked and trust me, unless you're a fan of Star Trek you do NOT want to go there."

Will gave a small laugh, the sound breathy and harsh. "I saw a rock bar up the street."

"Correction to my earlier statement, Jane gets to chose."

"S'not fair."

"Tough."

Marie leaned forward, motioning for Ethan to join her behind the car.

"What's going on?" asked the senior agent.

"We need to smash the windscreen out so I gotta cover William. I need you to keep clear. No arguments ok? You have to keep clear while we do this bit."

"You worried about sparks?"

"A little. But the engine has been drained and foam has been sprayed all around the gas tank and the surrounding floor. But I'm still politely requesting you keep clear while we do this."

"Politely requesting?" Ethan repeated the question back to the paramedic.

"If it makes you feel better. Otherwise we'll go with demanding." she smiled to lighten the order, but she could see the message was understood. He backed off to stand a few feet from the car. She smirked at him, having feared he wouldn't take the order fully. She climbed in the passenger side that Ethan had now vacated and positioned herself so she was practically leaning over Will.

"Now William, don't get any ideas ok? I'm going to cover us with a blanket, and my friend Mike here is going to cover us with a thicker treated blanket to stop any shards of glass from catching either of us."

Brandt looked into the eyes of the paramedic and nodded. He could see she wasn't overly concerned so he didn't know why panic was slowly taking a hold of his lungs and squeezing all the air out.

"Ready?" asked Marie

He nodded, but inside screamed NO!

His world of pain and exhaustion became a dark world where he was lost to reality. The noises around him doing nothing to help calm the terror as it grew like a fire around a tree. All consuming, eating the oxygen and spitting out the remains. He felt a hand on the back of his head, the fingers threading through his hair in a soothing way. Another hand gripped his own hand and he hung on. His safeguard against the current pulling him down. Marie began singing, reciting a song he was sure he'd heard before.

_Black then white are all I see in my infancy. Red and yellow then came to be, reaching out to me. Lets me see. As below, so above and beyond, I imagine drawn beyond the lines of reason.  
>Push the envelope. Watch it bend. Over thinking, over analyzing separates the body from the mind. Withering my intuition, missing opportunities and I must feed my will to feel my moment drawing way outside the lines.<em>

Around him his world shattered.

_Black then white are all I see in my infancy. Red and yellow then came to be, reaching out to me. Lets me see there is so much more and beckons me to look through to these infinite possibilities. As below, so above and beyond, I imagine drawn outside the lines of reason.  
>Push the envelope. Watch it bend. Over thinking, over analyzing separates the body from the mind. Withering my intuition leaving all these opportunities behind.<em>

Splinters of creation caved in, threatening to knock him off balance and into the abyss below.

_Feed my will to feel this moment urging me to cross the line. Reaching out to embrace the random. Reaching out to embrace whatever may come. I embrace my desire to feel the rhythm, to feel connected, enough to step aside and weep like a widow, to feel inspired, to fathom the power, to witness the beauty, to bathe in the fountain, to swing on the spiral of our divinity and still be a human.  
><em>

The symphony of failing reality crescendo'd into one brilliant white light of noise.

_With my feet upon the ground I lose myself between the sounds and open wide to suck it in. I feel it move across my skin. I'm reaching up and reaching out. I'm reaching for the random or what ever will bewilder me. And following our will and wind we may just go where no one's been. We'll ride the spiral to the end and may just go where no one's been._

Silence, creeping under his skin like hypothermia.

Marie shifted. Her voice hoarse. Her song having been sung over the din of Will's world crashing down around him. She looked into his eyes, smiling. He held her gaze, the intensity of the blue depths giving her the sensation of falling into a distant ocean.

"Ok?" she asked.

"You know Tool."

She smiled. Her distraction complete as her partner pulled the blankets covering the two and set them free into the night air.

"You surprised?" she asked as she wiped stray slivers of glass away from her patient.

"Nah. Knew you were cool enough to be a rock chick."

She laughed as she took in his appearance. One glance to her partner told him all he needed to know. He nodded to the other's trying to free the imprisoned man and together they re-doubled their efforts.

Ethan took a few steps closer. Brandt was sweating and paler if that was possible. His breathing harsh and his eyes seemed to be the only thing holding him at anchor.

"So, still stuck I see?"

"Kind of comfortable now," whispered Will. He smiled but the action didn't reach his eyes. "We have to go to that rock bar," he added.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Marie's a Tool fan."

"Really?"

"Damn right I am," answered the paramedic. "And I'm afraid to say, a Bizkit fan too."

"Oh no," moaned Will. "Not another one."

Marie looked up to see Ethan grinning like a monkey in triumph. "See Brandt, told you I wasn't the only one."

"Yeah," Will squeezed his eyes shut. "But I bet there's only two….of…OH GOD!" he screamed, the sound breaking as his lungs and throat protested.

"William? Talk to me, where does it hurt."

"Legs," breathed out the injured man. Ethan had hold of both his hands and could feel the bones grinding together as Will used what little strength he had left to channel the pain.

Marie ducked down, shining her light through the hole made by the cutters. Her partner shone his own light back in response.

"Well well William. Looks like you're on your way to getting out of here."

"Really?" asked Will and Ethan simultaneously. Both looking shocked at the idea that the ordeal could be over quicker than both men had feared.

"Really. Mike can see your feet. Now I know that you're in a lot of pain, and I'm really sorry for that, but I can't give you any more pain meds. Your blood pressure is a little lower than I'd like it to be. But I really need you to try to move your feet."

Will looked from Ethan to Marie, then back again. They both nodded their encouragement. Will wasn't so sure, the pain he'd felt had abated slightly. He really didn't want to wake it up if it was just sitting there looking for a reason to surge forward. The expectant looks of his two carers though couldn't be ignored. He took a breath, closed his eyes and tried his best.

The sensation was like jumping into a furnace that came up to the knee. No slow build, no preamble to the big show. Just an out and out sudden overtaking of white hot pain that gripped and wouldn't let go. He felt Ethan coaxing him, soothing him, congratulating him.

Wait?

What?

Brandt opened his eyes, seeing Ethan helped him control the pain and push it slightly further back, enough that he could cope. For now.

"Well done. Good job. Great job."

"They still there?"

Ethan held Will's head in his hands. "Still there, in tact and moving, I'm going to go tell Benji and Jane, ok?"

Will nodded, too tired to do anything else but wink at his friend. He still had his legs. He was still intact.

And he was damned if he was going to die in a rented car.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>I left him in one piece...see, i'm nice and kind to our boy...sorta...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hugs Hugs and more Hugs to you all!

And as a thank you for sticking with me on this little whumpfest...more torture...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The numbness he'd only been partially aware of slowly morphed into a stronger, more demanding feeling.<p>

Cold.

Like freezing wind blowing its breath across a shallow pond. The water stops in its tracks, routed to the spot as it's particles freeze. The patterns unique and hard to replicate, even with an artists eye. The feeling creeps forward like a cat stalking prey. Before he could register the sensation it had already taken hold, Its vice like grip leaving nothing in his world but ice. As he began to drown in the feeling , another joined the party. Something ran down his leg. The first sensation he'd had that didn't encompass the entire lower part of his limbs. It was warm, a welcome relief from the cold.

Then something shifted, and pain erupted.

"Easy! Easy! Just breathe."

That wasn't Marie's voice, it was a different voice, more familiar. one he trusted implicitly. His previously renewed determination returned ten fold and he opened his eyes, staring into the brown orbs in front of him with a strength that conveyed his thoughts.

"Yes, Will. You're getting out of here."

He nodded, licked dry lips and smiled. He swallowed, the action slow and deliberate, as if his body now needed his full attention to perform even the simplest of tasks. His throat, rusted and disused, protested the movement. The mechanics had dried out and turned to dust, each miniscule action causing them to creak and groan under the pressure like a disused factory attempting to come to life.

"W'tr," he croaked, the word lost but the tone clear.

Jane looked to Marie, who shook her head.

"Sorry, Will. Not yet, ok?"

"Water," this time he succeeded with both the word and the tone.

"In a few hours you're going to wake up in a comfortable, warm," Jane adjusted the blanket that Marie had draped over Will, "peaceful and quiet hospital bed. Well, quiet until Benji see's you're awake. You're going to have us there, ready to wait on you hand and foot for a while. And no doubt you'll enjoy the heck out of that until I snap you back into line," Jane smiled affectionately, willing the tears that had accumulated in her eyes to not fall. Not yet. When she was alone later she'd give in to the emotion. But now was not the time. She was needed, she could see she was the strength he was clinging to. There was a determination in his eyes but the exhaustion was winning the battle. She'd be his wall, his balance, his hand to hold and his air to breathe. Whatever it took to see him through the nightmare to the safety of the waking dream.

"You'll need to make a list."

Will looked over at his friend, the effort taking more out of him that it should. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"For Benji," clarified Jane. "He'll want to make you a movie play list."

At that Will smiled, he nodded as he blinked heavily, once again licking dry lips.

"William?" Marie came back into his line of sight, her features dripping with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"M'tired. Legs hurt. Feel weird."

"Legs feel weird?"

He nodded.

"The cutting has shifted the car, we can see you're bleeding. I need to stem the blood flow but the guys have to cut a bit more away. So I'm going to need you to be honest. On a scale of 1 to 10, how tired are you?"

Will frowned as he processed the question. The look Marie threw her partner sent chills down Jane's spine.

"S'vn."

"Ok, I'm gonna ask you again soon so stay awake, stay talking to your friend."

Will nodded, his eyes drifting lazily back to Jane. He attempted to lick his lips again as he asked for more water. Jane glanced at Marie, who shook her head.

"Sorry, Will. But Marie says they'll need to operate on you when you get to the hospital so she can't let you have anything to drink."

"Please," the word came out on a soft breath but hit Jane like a brick to the face. The tear that followed broke her heart in two.

"I can't," she whispered back as she reached over and wiped the tear from his cheek. She smiled, an idea formulating. "Stay here," she said as she ran back over to Ethan's rented car.

"Where else am I gonna go?" Whispered Will with a ghost of a smile. Jane returned seconds later and reached forward, pulling the oxygen mask down and rubbing something smooth and creamy onto the injured man's lips. Will pressed his lips together, closing his eyes in blissful relief as the skin softened and the cracks eased and blended back.

"Better?" Asked Jane as she watched him rub his lips together again. She applied more salve for extra measure.

"Heaven," breathed Will. His eyes stayed closed as he savoured the sensation, just the small release giving him a boost of encouragement that his prison wasn't forever. An end was in sight, he just had to hang on. And after all this? He was drinking a lake full of water. A thought niggled in the back of his mind, enough to make him notice and focus. He opened his eyes, suddenly panicked.

"That wasn't lip stick, was it?" He croaked.

Jane laughed, along with Marie who'd been listening to her patient's responses. "And if it is?"

"No," groaned Will. "Benji'll have a field day."

"Don't worry, its lip _salve_, not lip stick. I wouldn't be that mean to you."

Will smiled uncertainty and rolled his head toward Marie. "Salve?"

"Yes, William," she giggled as she repositioned the oxygen mask. "Definitely salve."

"Good. S'gd." He pressed his lips together again as his eyes drifted closed. The energy that came from the relief of his dry lips hadn't lasted long. He was drained, ready to wish everyone a good night and sleep until noon.

"William," Marie coaxed his eyes back open with gentle taps to his face. "No sleep, remember?"

He nodded. He tried to speak but his voice caught in his dry throat and he coughed. The action ripping him in two and shifting him in his seat which only helped to further aggravate the leg wounds. His mouth so dry he couldn't even cry out in pain. All he managed was a tired moan of despair and misery. Eyes closed. Head shaking in the negative at the commanding taps to his face.

Enough.

He'd had enough. Exhaustion could only be ignored for so long. He'd been trapped for decades inside the walls of the prison. His crimes unknown, his jury unseen. The judge the night, the guards the desert.

Again he shook his head against the commands to open his tired, bloodshot eyes. He couldn't recall a time when he'd felt so weary. Worn to the bone and finished with the fight.

But what about Ethan? Jane? Benji?

Would they understand?

Could they understand?

His training officer had taught him a code to live by. A saying to take to heart and carry with him. His first lesson in team had been an important one. It was this that came to the forefront of his mind now, halting the thoughts of surrender and forcing the hands of darkness back into the hole inside of which they were trying to creep free to drag the body of the reaper out to claim his victim.

_When you can't run, you crawl. And when you can't crawl, you find someone to carry you._

Brandt had three someone's.

He would not let them down.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Go on, you wanna hit the little review button, i can tell, you can't hide your needs from me!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

I love you all! I can't tell you how much all your reviews and the fact you take the time to read this mean to me!

So apparently you're ready for Brandt to break free? Fair enough...i'm not going to make it easy for him though!

* * *

><p>Benji and Ethan stood beside Jane as the emergency responders readied Brandt for the final stage of his release. Jane had been reluctant to leave him, wanting nothing more than to stay with her friend while the final piece of the car was removed and he was set free from his prison. Marie had been firm though, and even when she noticed the concerned friend's hand going to her side, the slight bulge under the clothing suggesting there was a weapon, she still didn't back down. There was no danger to the injured man's friends. The danger was now with the injured man himself. His blood pressure had taken a dive once the wounds were relieved of the pressure of the car. His breathing had become slightly erratic and his pulse sky high. He was pale, sweating and barely hanging onto consciousness. His seven had become a nine and then he just refused to answer any questions. The answers seemed redundant , pointless words in a dismal place. His eyes mere slits. No longer taking in his surroundings but instead drowning within the chaos. The only constant was the grip he had on Jane's hand. All his strength focused on that contact. His anchor. His light in the dark.<p>

Marie hated to break that bond. Even if it was only for a short time.

She'd explained to them both what was about to happen. Jane throwing uneasy glances toward Ethan and Benji causing them both to come closer and listen intently.

"You guys need to stay back once I tell you, ok?"

All three nodded. Their eyes fixed on Brandt.

"We're going to cut the last piece away and pull him from the car quickly. William, you're bleeding pretty bad so when the pressure on the wounds is gone completely we're expecting a few issues. Nothing we can't handle though, ok?"

Will licked his lips, once again dry, as he nodded. His eyes drifted over the equipment Marie had at the ready. The gurney laid next to the car, pressure bandages, extra saline drips, a heart monitor. But the item that really caught his attention, along with Ethan, Benji and Jane's, had been the portable defibrillator. He tried to look away but his eyes refused the command. Marie knew what had caught her patient's attention. She wished there was another way, but she expected a crash. It had been long coming and only further expedited by the length of time he'd been trapped within the confines of the car. She didn't need to say it, she could see it in the four sets of eyes that found hers and locked on. Ethan nodded, fully understanding. Benji looked confused before the reality dawned on him. Jane looked away as tears fell.

Brandt locked eyes with Marie, a small smile helping to reassure her.

"Let's do it," he said in a weak voice.

"Ok then." Marie nodded , the signal for Ethan, Benji and Jane to move back. For the hours of dark the night had slowed, almost as if time was moving against the current, fighting to move forward yet losing ground to be pushed behind. Once Marie had nodded the universe adjusted itself and began moving faster than reality. Machines came to life, cutting instruments seemed to grow in size, people in uniforms running everywhere. Each with a purpose, no chaos or panic in their actions. They were all where they were meant to be.

"William?"

"Ready."

"Here we go."

Later, Will would listen in wonder as Benji retold the dramatic events that followed. He would shake his head and feel like the scene being described came from a movie not reality. Jane would roll her eyes as the English agent stood, using the space around him to further set the scene. Ethan would laugh, the past a distant memory he could now work hard to forget. None of them, however, would tell Benji he was being over dramatic. Not one of them would tell Will that it didn't happen quite the way the former technician had relayed.

The truth had been much worse.

The final piece of the car had fallen to the ground seconds after it had been removed from the tangled mess of metal. Yet already within that time Marie had jumped into action, between her and her partner they'd lifted Will quickly from the car, his legs following his body limply. The fabric of his jeans torn beyond repair. The dark denim soaked through with blood, glistening in the early morning sunshine as the light of the new day peaked over the distant mountains to chase away the darkness.

Will remembered the sudden feeling of weightlessness as his legs were freed. He expected pain, sudden and violent to consume and burn him alive. Instead the numbness he'd felt before surged forward, he wasn't aware of the way his head fell forward. He wasn't aware of the way his eyes rolled back into his head.

He wasn't aware he'd stopped breathing.

Marie, along with her partner Mike, wasted no time. They lowered the injured man onto the gurney, laid flat on the ground. The oxygen mask was removed, heart monitors attached and the machine switched on.

Flat line.

Compressions, slow and steady. A tube inserted in Will's throat, at the count, the bag depressed and valuable air forced into uncooperative lungs. The action repeated.

Jane stood behind Ethan as they rounded the car to watch the attempts to save their friend's life. Ethan stood behind Benji. The Englishman being held back by the team leaders hand on his shoulder. He wanted to help. He _needed _to help.

Will's mouth was slack, the tube pulling his lips slightly to the side. With each compression his head moved, the momentum of the hands on his chest reverberating around his body. By his leg another paramedic worked at stemming the blood flow. Pressure bandages covered his lower limbs, all of them turning a dark shade of red.

At the sound of the low hum Benji broke free of Ethan's hand and rushed forward. Neither Marie, nor Mike protested. Benji positioned himself to the side of Will, opposite Marie. Mike was behind Brandt, depressing the air into his lungs in time to match his own breaths. The English agent grabbed Will's hand and held on tight. He lowered himself to his friend's ear.

"You listen to me, Will. You wake up, you hear me? I'm not losing you, we're not losing you. We haven't come this far, saved the world this many times and over come so much just for you to die on the side of a road. It's not going to happen. You hear me? You come back. Come back. Come on, come back to us. Please, come back."

Benji repeated his mantra as tears ran down his face to fall silently on the dusty road below. He didn't let up, didn't pause in his demands. Even when Mike pulled the tube from Will's throat, even when he carefully pulled Benji away, he kept up his refrain. The words pouring forth as he watched, almost from a distance, as Will's shirt was cut off, pads attached to his chest and the low hum became a menacing high pitched beep. Paddles held firm to his chest as Marie waited for the charge. Still Benji continued his verse, his spoken song to guide Will back from the ether.

Marie depressed the lock release, allowing the charge to flow from the machine, direct into her patient. Will's body reacted instantly. His limbs locked rigid as his back arched. Her thumbs released the switch, his body came to rest against the gurney. The day seemed to come to a halt. Birds stayed frozen in the early morning sky, dust held firm as the wind held motionless across the desert. No one dared breathe. All eyes watched the small monitor.

The flat line prevailed.

The only sound that broke through the hush was Benji's voice, as he coaxed Will back to the living.

Marie reset the charge, Mike pulled Benji back, Will's body arched, his limbs locking rigid.

The flat line prevailed.

Benji redoubled his efforts, his tears long forgotten. His voice took on a persistence that neither Jane or Ethan had ever heard before.

The charge reset. The paddles positioned. Benji moved back, but only slightly. Will's back arched, his limbs locking rigid.

Benji continued his task. He'd taken the responsibility to be the port in the storm. If he broke now Will would be lost to them forever. The sun began to beat down harshly upon the inhabitants of the blacktop that nestled tight against the mountain to the right, and the expanse of the desert to the left.

The charge reset, the paramedics knowing this would be the last attempt. The paddles in position, the release depressed. Will's back arched as the electricity, once again, assaulted his body. As the current dispersed around his heart he heard a voice, far away, as if shouted from under water. He focused on the voice, turned around, trying to pinpoint its location and began swimming toward the sound.

Had Benji not have been as close to Will's face as he was, he would have missed the word. Had the paramedics, emergency personnel , Ethan and Jane not have been so silent, barely daring to breathe, he would have missed the word.

"_Here."_

Benji stopped, his eyes darting to the tear that gently, lazily, rolled down the injured man's face. He looked up at Marie, who's eyes were glued to the monitor. She willed it, with all the power she could muster. Just one more time, she just needed to see it one more time.

There it was. A slow peak moving across a flat line of green.

Benji leaned down close, needing to make sure he hadn't imagined the sound.

"Will? You here?"

"_Here." _

TBC

* * *

><p><em>I admit, i'm evil to our boy, but you love me for that right? <em>


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently i am evil for torturing you with the last chapter. This makes me all happy inside! I promise, no more evils (no, my fingers are NOT crossed behind my back).

I can't thank you all enough for coming on this little journey with me. To those that review i've loved reading your reactions! I seriously cannot get enough of your words! To those that read only, thank you so so much for taking the time.

So here we are, at the end. Big love and hugs to you all. See ya next time!

* * *

><p>"Benji, don't."<p>

"I wasn't going to, Jane."

"You were, I saw your hand move."

"No, you _thought _you saw my hand move."

"Ethan?"

"Your hand moved, Benji."

"Didn't."

Brandt had been listening to the conversation in mild interest for some time. He wasn't awake, not in the general sense of the word. But he was aware, from afar but close enough to hear, and to feel, each time the Englishman poked him in the shoulder. He heard gentle rustling, a paper? Newspaper, that was it. A shift, someone in a chair adjusting to gain a little more comfort. A breeze? No, something moving, by his arm. Contact, a hand, the thumb caressing his skin. It moves, the sensation gone. Returning but now at his forehead, a brush of a hand through his hair. The weight welcome and gentle. Comforting.

His body feels like its cocooned in a bed of cotton wool. There is no pain. No discomfort. The feeling is one he's had before. The memory distant but accessible. He feels like he's floating, he should be concerned but isn't. The drugs in his system ridding him of worry and stress.

He knows he's alive. That's enough for now. He lets go and drifts off into the comfort of his drugged abyss.

The second time he's aware he hears silence, assuming he's alone. He's still too tired, too removed to try to open his eyes yet. There are distant footsteps in a hallway. Muffled voices down a corridor. As he focuses on the sounds another noise reaches his ear. This one closer. No, not closer, this one right next to him. He's aware now of a weight on the bed next to his hand. His eyes are still yet to open, but his fingers are curious. They raise, glancing across what feels like hair. A gentle snore reaches his ears. Its peaceful rhythm lulling him back into the welcoming arms of sleep.

Benji sat up, certain he'd felt movement. He stared intently at Will's face, illuminated by the lights in the hallway meeting the light coming in the window from the full moon. His face is relaxed, pain free and content. Benji's eyes travel down to the hand he had fallen asleep against. He placed his own hand over Brandt's, smiling as the injured man's fingers moved again.

The third time he's conscious enough to take in his surroundings fully. Noises first. A TV show in the background. Voices of nurses and doctors in corridors. An easy chuckle to his left. A laugh full of abandon to his right. Someone shushing the noise makers. _Jane._

This time he's aware enough that his curiosity gets the better of him.

His eyes, at first, refuse to open. He had no idea how long they'd been closed, but the slight pull around his eyelashes gives him a hint that its been a few days. To begin, nothing is in focus. There's a huge white blur without definition. Brandt blinks, in his mind the command was to blink quickly, the action carried out at a somewhat slower pace than he'd anticipated. Each time his eyes close, they reopen a little clearer . White blurs become grey blurs. Colours begin to creep in and finally he can make out shapes. People. Their features are too fuzzy to make out who they are, but their voices leave no room for doubt.

"Jane, how can you not find this funny?" _Benji._

"It's stupid." _Jane._

"That's why Benji likes it." _Ethan._

"Well that's just plain mean. When Will wakes up he's find it just as funn….."

Ethan glanced over, his eyes questioning what had silenced the other man. Benji was smiling, completely and fully at the injured man in the bed.

Brandt was looking directly at him, but couldn't seem to focus fully. He blinked, again and again. In the end he closed his eyes and smiled as he said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Nice of you to finally join us." Benji clasped Will's hand, smiling even more when the gesture was returned.

Ethan leaned forward, pushing the call button as he did so. "You with us?"

Will nodded, licking his dry lips as he tried to get his eyes to open again. Something pressed against is lips, he opened his mouth and almost cried in relief as something cold and wet was pressed onto his tongue.

"Ice," explained Jane as she dropped a few more slivers onto the thirsty man's tongue. "The least I can do after putting lip stick on you."

Will found the motivation he needed to open his eyes. He regarded his friend fondly even though part of him was attempting to glare at her.

"Knew it."

"Sorry."

"I'll think of revenge," Will said as his eyes began closing of their own volition. He heard someone coming into the room, Ethan explaining that he'd been awake, knew them, seemed to remember part of what happened. He tried to listen to more but the exhaustion pulled him from the conversation and pushed him out to drift along the ocean.

It took a further six attempts for him to come fully awake. Each time he would have a small conversation, then, usually mid sentence, he'd drift off to sleep again.

It was driving Benji nuts.

So when Brandt awoke three days later to the sunshine streaming in, he could forgive Benji for his reaction.

"Don't bother trying to talk, just go to sleep," said the former technician as he flicked through the channels on the TV set up in the corner. He didn't even bother looking at Will. He stayed slouched in his chair with his head resting in his hand.

The former analyst smiled, rolling his head to the other side to see Ethan smiling at him.

"How you feeling?" Asked the team leader.

"Why do you keep asking him," grouched Benji, who still hadn't looked over. "He's only going to give you half an answer and go back to sleep."

Ethan ignored him as he stood and leaned forward, his hands on Brandt's bed, his eyes full of relief.

Will considered the question, which Ethan silently thanked him for. Now was not the time for the patented _fine_. The injured man focused on his leader, seeing him fully for the first time in a week.

"Ok, I think. Guess I'm on the good stuff?"

"It's quite a cocktail they've got you on," laughed Ethan.

Benji threw the remote down and jumped up.

"You're awake?"

Will smiled, rolling his eyes as he did.

"I know," agreed Ethan. "But it's your fault he's gone slightly….er…what was the word you used, Benji?"

"Bonkers. I've gone slightly bonkers waiting for this idiot to wake up properly and have a coherent conversation. Do you know how boring it is being stuck in a hospital with nothing but crap channels to watch?"

"No," answered Ethan. "But he will do."

"Oh yes!" Benji proclaimed a little too excitedly for Brandt's liking. "You're going to be stuck here for at least another week." He stated with finality as he slouched back triumphant in his win.

"Won't be so bad," decided Will. "There's loads of movies I want to watch."

Benji ignored the bait. Ethan answered for him, "You have a list?"

"Yeah, some sci-fi, some action, a few comedies. We haven't had much down time so it's the perfect opportunity." Brandt yawned, his jaw cracking at the action.

"They'll have to be short movies," said Ethan affectionately, "not sure you'll last through any long ones."

"TV series then."

"Like what?" Asked Benji, his interest piquing and overcoming his attempt at ignoring the bait.

"I'll let you decide," smiled Will as his eyes drifted closed.

"Uh huh, at this rate mate you won't last through a commercial, let alone an episode."

"Whatever," whispered Will, as he once again drifted off to sleep.

The following days were a slight blur for the injured man. He woke sporadically, sometimes for an hour, other times for a few minutes. But with each period of consciousness he was able to hold a conversation, remember previous talks and happily annoy Benji.

They took turns sitting with him, never leaving him alone, even during the night. Ethan had found a house to rent for when Brandt was finally released. It was one floor, with a secluded garden and four bedrooms. The perfect place for their injured friend to recuperate. The doctors were pretty confident that he'd be joining them in their temporary home in a day or so. His progress coming along well despite his injuries and exhaustion. Brandt had avoided asking the full extent of the wounds. He knew he was avoiding the inevitable, he knew he was happily floating on the wave of denial. The fact Ethan had taken on full responsibility of the doctors prognosis gave Brandt the excuses he needed to side step asking about his own health. Each time the matter of his injuries was brought up, he found an excuse to change the subject, or all of a sudden found himself too tired to stay awake to listen.

Ethan wasn't letting him get away with it any longer. He understood the fear. He really did. But if Brandt would just listen to the doctors he wouldn't need to be so worried.

Ethan stood at the foot of the bed. Benji had his usual place on the right, Jane on the left. Brandt was sitting up, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the senior agent.

"No more hiding from this, Will."

"Not hiding."

"You are, you've decided that because you can't walk without help that this is how it always will be. As the doctors tried to tell you, there's extensive damage. But you're lucky."

Ethan ducked his head, trying to catch Brandt's eye. The former analyst was looking intently at a small hole in Benji's jacket. Benji ducked his own head and repeated Ethan.

"You were lucky. Really lucky."

Will looked into his friend's eyes. Searching for the lie.

He found none. Looking back up at Ethan his eyes held the doubt that had invaded his soul.

"I can't walk."

"No," agreed Ethan, "you can't. But you will. The doctors have said it. You're going to need physio, lots of it. And its not going to easy, especially with your right leg broken. But the muscles are all good. You're strong and healthy, there's no reason for you to not recover fully."

"And we're here to help," interjected Jane. "You'll be back to full strength in no time."

"Honest?" Will asked, in a voice he didn't recognise.

"Honest." Came the reply pronounced by three voices. Will nodded, his shoulders dropping slightly as he relaxed. He hadn't realised just how much he'd let his fear from the wreckage of the car imbed itself in his heart. He'd been certain that he'd wake up to no legs. And even when he woke up with both, he convinced himself that the doctors were just humouring him. He had tried standing on the left leg, only to have it buckle beneath the small amount of weight he dared put on it. He could barely feel his legs, let alone his feet and toes. Ethan had told him it was the bandages and pain killers, but still the doubts prevailed.

He saw no doubts in any of the three sets of eyes upon him.

He was going home. He was going home whole.

"When do I get to leave?" He asked, smiling as the three let out the breath's they'd been holding. Jane watched as the worry and stress melted from Will as he settled further into the bed. Benji winked at her from across the room.

"Two days," informed Ethan. "But there are rules."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Brandt amusedly.

"As you still haven't asked for the details, I'm going to lay them out with the rules."

Will nodded, his body tensing up slightly.

"You're ok," reassured Ethan, again. "Your left leg has got some nasty cuts, but the doc says you can walk short distances."

"Like form the bed to the couch," interjected Benji.

"Your right leg though was broken by the impact, but you were lucky and it's a clean break. They can't put it in a cast yet because there's also deep cuts. They've immobilised it though with a strap on cast so you can get around with crutches. Short distances though."

"Like from the couch to the bed," clarified Benji.

"Your left side they had to operate on to fix the rib and repair the damage. Nothing too extensive but it means using crutches is going to be painful. The doc wants you to try using only one on your right with someone else supporting you on your left. Short distances though."

"Like from the bed to the bathroom," said Benji firmly.

"You've got a concussion, but it's not too bad. You're still suffering from shock and exhaustion so I'm afraid, my friend, you are stuck in bed for at least another week when you get out of here. You can get up, but only in short spells."

"Like from the bathroom to the bed."

"Benji!" Exclaimed Jane as she threw her hands in the air.

"What?"

"He gets the point."

"Yeah, but it's Will," Benji gestured at the man in the bed, who was trying his best to look innocent and not grin.

"Ok, fair point." Jane lowered her hands and sat back.

Ethan watched Brandt as he watched the exchange, with each injury the agent had relaxed further. His fears pushed into the distance and forgotten like an old, unimportant memory.

"Brandt?"

Will looked up at his team leader. "I get the point," he said as he smiled with relief. "When I need to move, I ask for help."

"That about sums it up."

"I have a rule of my own though."

Ethan laughed as he spread his hands in anticipation.

"I get to pick the movies."

"What? That's not fair," pouted Benji.

"If I have to rely on you guys, the least you can do is give me control over what we watch."

"That's pretty fair," agreed Jane.

"What you got in mind?" Asked Ethan as he sat down next to Benji.

Will leaned over carefully and picked up a hand written list he had folded on the table. He gave the paper to Jane, who read through and laughed as she passed the page to Ethan.

"That's quite a list," said Ethan as he handed the page to Benji.

Benji read through, frowning. He looked up at Will, then back to the page.

"Really?"

"You don't like the choices?"

"Well, some of them are ok, but what the hell is Paul?"

"You'll like it."

"Fine, so long as it's not silly, it has a story and doesn't revolve around aliens like your other choices."

"Oh, and one more thing," said Will as he laid further back and closed his eyes. "I get to pick the food too."

"Fine," grouched Benji, who had a suspicion he'd be grouching a lot over the coming weeks. "But we get to pick what colour lipstick you wear."

Brandt would forever deny it, but he'd completely been aiming at Benji when he 'knocked' over the vase of water into the former technician's lap.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>See you at the next whumpventure!<em>


End file.
